Kuroshitsuji - A love story
by YaoiFanFTW
Summary: Ciel is in love with his butler Sebastian. For two years he held back his feelings. Now when he has turned 17 he just can't hold his feelings back any longer. But then there is Alois and his butler Claude. Alois has a crush on Ciel, but Ciel doesn't love him back. Alois and Claude want Ciel. Sebastian does everything he can, to not let them take Ciel away from him.
1. Chapter I His butler, First time

**So this is the first chapter og my story. Hope you like it!**

**WARNING ! This is a yaoi story (boy x boy love) Don't like, don't read.. x3**

Kuroshitsuji

Paring: Ciel x Sebastian, Ciel x Alois & Claude x Alois

~Chapter I His butler, First time

It was the morning after Ciel's 17th year old birthday. Sebastian went to his master's room, to wake him up. "Young master.. it is time for you to wake up now." Sebastian went over to pull the curtains away from the big windows. The sunlight bathed Ciel's room in a nice, bright color. Ciel made a loud sigh and rolled over. "Seriously Sebastian.. Just another hour, I'm so sleepy." Sebastian sighed and pulled the cover away. "I'm afraid that won't be possible young master. Your schedule is filled, and the sooner you start, the better." Ciel didn't look happy, but he got up and let Sebastian dress him.

After breakfast Ciel's schedule started. Before lunch he had art, riding, fencing and violin play. Of course Sebastian was the tutor in all the lessons. After lunch he had acting, dancing, hunting and archery.

Sebastian had prepared a excellent meal for dinner. His cooking skills was not something to joke with. When first he was cooking something, it became like he wanted it to. Even if that meant he had to do it over again and again. Because as he used to say; he was just one hell of a butler. The other three servants was something else though. They were clumsy, but that was only on the outside. Because they were really some kind of soldiers that Ciel and Sebastian had selected. Anyway.. Let's get back to the main story now.

After dinner Ciel sat in the living room and read a book. It slowly turned dark outside. And around 10 PM Sebastian came to put the young master to bed. But before that Ciel should be having a bath. "Pardon me. But it is time for you to have a bath, and then go to bed young master." Ciel sighed. "Okay Sebastian. I will just read this chapter through, and meanwhile you can prepare the bath. Deal?" Sebastian sighed, but smiled and nodded. Then he went to the bathroom to prepare the bath. He had just finished filling the bath tub with water, when Ciel entered the room. Ciel undressed and got in the tub. Sebastian washed his back and scrubbed it. Then he began to wash Ciel's hair. Ciel leaned backwards against the tub. He liked the feeling of Sebastian's hands sliding through his hair when he washed it. But then he realized what he was thinking. He wasn't supposed to feel that way around his butler. He wasn't supposed to have any kinds of feelings for him at all, but still.. There was something about Sebastian that Ciel couldn't stop thinking about.

As Sebastian washed his young master's body he began to feel a bit pain in his groin area. Almost like his pants were too small there all of a sudden. But he didn't have time to check at that moment. He hurried to finish washing his master and quickly wrapped a towel around him. To distract his mind from the strange feeling, he went to get Ciel's sleepwear. Ciel only slept in boxers and an oversized, white shirt. The feeling suddenly became stronger. But Sebastian still didn't have time to check what was going on, even though he had a feeling of what it was. He hurried to dress Ciel and put him to bed. When he was completely sure that Ciel was asleep, he left the room and went to his own.

When Sebastian finally was alone, he unzipped his pants. His feeling had been correct. He discovered that his cock had become hard, and the tip was wet. He took of his pants entirely and lay down on the bed. Slowly he reached out for his cock with his right hand. He grabbed it gently, and let out a deep moan. He slowly began to move his hand up and down. With pictures of Ciel floating through his mind, Sebastian moved his hand faster. He moaned louder and moved his hand faster. He imagined it was Ciel's hand touching him. "Ah Ciel.. I think I'm going to.. Going to.. Cum!" Sebastian let out a loud moan as he came and covered his hand and stomach with white semen.

Ciel rolled over in his sleep. He was having a bad dream. Something about that night where his family was taken from him and he got kidnapped by some psychopaths. Suddenly Ciel woke up and sat straight up in the bed. He had promised himself never to dream about that again. He fell asleep again, but the dream continued from where it ended when he woke up.

Sebastian sat on his bed. He felt guilty for what he just did. But done was done and he couldn't change it now. _I am such a bad butler. I feel so ashamed for what I just did.. If Ciel knew, he would probably hate me.. Just the thought of him hating me is unbearable.. _Sebastian couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what would happen if Ciel found out.

Next morning Sebastian had decided to pretend like last night hadn't happened at all. He went to his master's bedroom to wake Ciel up. "Young master. It is time for you to wake up." just like yesterday, he went over to full the curtains away from the windows so the bright morning light could flow into the room. When he got no response he tried again. "Young master.. It is time for you to wake up now." Still no response. Sebastian was beginning to worry. Why did the young master not answer him? He tried one more time. "Young master! It is time for you to wake up now!" Finally Ciel moved under his cover. "Ugh.. You are so noisy Sebastian.. Keep it down, would you?" he said as he sat up in the bed, looking at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed. "I have tried to wake you up to times before that. Young master, did you stay up late after I said goodnight to you?" Ciel blushed a bit and looked away. "No.. I had a bad dream. That's all." But suddenly Ciel began to feel dizzy. It felt like the whole room was spinning around, with him and Sebastian in the middle of it. He began to feel sick, and Sebastian could see it. He hurried to get Ciel something to throw up in. _This is so embarrassing.. Look away Sebastian.. I don't want you to see me like this.._Those sentences flew around in Ciel's mind while he threw up.

Sebastian just stood there, he didn't really know what to do. Was Ciel expecting to support him? For the first time, Sebastian wasn't sure about what Ciel expected of him! This was unexpected.. What was he supposed to do? He decided to support Ciel, even though he didn't know if he should do it or not. It took a little too long for Ciel to stop throwing up. When he was finally done, his face was blushed pure red and he looked away from Sebastian. He didn't want to make eye contact with him yet. It was so embarrassing. He had felt so helpless. Just relying on Sebastian in that way. He just felt so embarrassed. "Young master.. Are you alright? Do you need something? Please answer me.." Sebastian begged. He was really worried about his young master. In fact Sebastian was so shocked he didn't really know what to say. Ciel shook his head. "I'm fine Sebastian. I don't need anything. But I would like a short bath before dressing, I feel dirty." Sebastian nodded and left the bedroom to prepare the bath. He felt so relieved that Ciel was okay. For a moment he had thought he would lose him. Which was strange, because Sebastian wasn't supposed to feel anything for anyone.

After preparing the bath, Sebastian went to get his master. Ciel sat on the exactly same part of the, he had done, when Sebastian left. "Come young master. Your bath is ready." Ciel turned his head in Sebastian's direction, eyes filled with tears. Sebastian stopped for a moment. Why was his young master crying all of a sudden? The Ciel spoke. "S-Sebastian.. Sebastian.. I'm scared, Sebastian.. Why am I crying?!.. WHY?!" Sebastian sat on his master's bed and opened his arms. "Young master.. Come." Ciel didn't hesitate, even a bit. He cuddled himself into Sebastian's arms, and inhaled his sweet smell. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, until Sebastian reminded Ciel about his bath. But Ciel didn't care about the bath anymore. He clinched to Sebastian, as if his life depended on it. Sebastian was so surprised. What was with his master just now? But then he decided on, that it didn't matter at all.

Ciel kind of threw himself on Sebastian. Right now he didn't care about anything. He desired only for Sebastian. Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help it. He had hold back his feelings for long enough now. He had pretended, to not feel anything for him for almost two years now. He just couldn't resist anymore. He took of his sleepwear, and started to open Sebastian's tailcoat. Sebastian however, just sat there. He didn't try to stop Ciel, nor did he help Ciel undressing him. He wanted Ciel to do it all by himself. He was 17 after all. He should know how to do those things, without Sebastian's help. When Ciel finally got Sebastian's tailcoat off, he still needed his shirt and leather pants. When Ciel had unzipped Sebastian's pants, Sebastian let out a deep moan. He couldn't hold bask his feelings anymore either. "Ah young master.. Please touch me more.." he begged. Ciel smirked. "And I thought I was the only one of us holding something back, Sebastian.. But what ever, now when we're finally at it, then let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Ciel pushed Sebastian backwards onto the bed and smirked again. "My, my Sebastian.. Getting hard already? I haven't even touched you directly on your skin yet. All I did, was unzipping your pants and pulled them a bit down."

Sebastian's face blushed pure red, as Ciel gently grabbed his cock and began licking the top. _Isn't this what I've wanted to happen for so long now? But why am I blushing so much then?_ Sebastian's thoughts kept swirling around in his head, but soon, he couldn't think of anything else, than Ciel's lips around his cock. He let out a deep, satisfied moan, as Ciel sucked harder. Meanwhile, Ciel had gotten hard too, so Sebastian gently grabbed his cock. Ciel moaned and looked directly into Sebastian's eyes as he spoke. "Ah Sebastian.. Ah, yeah, touch me more.. It.. Feels so.. Good!" now it was Sebastian's turn to smirk, and he quickly changed position. Now Ciel was laying on the bed, trembling with pleasure. "My, my young master.. You certainly wasn't expecting this, were you? I really do enjoy bullying you" he whispered softly in Ciel's ear. "S-Shut up already!

It was kind of dark in Ciel's bedroom, but however that was no challenge for Sebastian though. His eye were used to darkness, so he could see everything perfectly clear. Ciel was a little troubled, but soon his eyes got used to the darkness. He noticed that Sebastian was looking at him, and he turned his head away. His cheeks blushed pure red with embarrassment. Sebastian noticed it and gently grabbed his chin and pulled Ciel's face closer to his own. "Don't hide your face from me young master.. I want to see it." Ciel blushed even more now. _Damn that bastard.. Doesn't he get it? It's embarrassing when he looks at me like that.._ Ciel thought for himself. But that was as far as he could think, because then Sebastian's lips were on his own, sealing his thoughts with a kiss so soft and sweet he almost lost his mind.

Sebastian moved from Ciel's lips and down his neck. From the neck down his chest and down his stomach. Ciel trembled with pleasure as Sebastian kissed his stomach. He felt his cock twitching and reached out to grad Sebastian's hair as he began to suck on Ciel's cock. Ciel let out a loud moan filled with pleasure and desire. "Ah.. Sebastian.. Ah..Hnn.. Ah.. Niah.." Ciel couldn't keep his voice down and he knew it was useless to fight it.

Sebastian seemed to be enjoying watching his young master tremble in pleasure. He even laughed a little. "Bastard.. Don't laugh at me!" Ciel yelled. "My my, don't get mad Ciel. I'm only teasing you." The look on Sebastian's face said that he really was enjoying teasing Ciel, and Ciel got an even grumpier look on his face when he saw that Sebastian was smiling. "Bastard.. Don't tease..Ah!" In the middle of a sentence Sebastian moved on, sucking Ciel's cock, and Ciel moaned with pleasure again and was unable to finish was he was about to say. Sebastian moved his mouth away and replaces it with his hand.

Gently he stroked Ciel's cock. And Ciel moaned loud. Sebastian slowly sped the movements of his hand up. "Ah, ah Se-Sebas-tian.. Sebastian.. I'm about to.. To.." Sebastian smiled. "About to what my young master? Just say it out loud, it's only the two of us remember?" "Idiot.. Ah.. I'm about to cum Sebastian.. Ah, hnn, ah, hah" Ciel came all over Sebastian's hand and his own stomach. "My my, that really was quite a lot young master. Am I that good pleasuring you?" Ciel blushed and looked away. "Oh my. Just look at how hard I've gotten doing it to you, young master. Won't you take responsibility?" Ciel looked grumpy, but switched position with Sebastian. Ciel gently grabbed Sebastian's cock. Sebastian moaned as his young master touched him. Ciel replaced his hand with his mouth and gently wrapped his lips around Sebastian's hard cock. Once again Sebastian moaned, this time a little louder. "Ah.. Young master, you are quite good at this. Hnn, ah, hah.." he reached out and grabbed Ciel's hair while moaning and trembling in pleasure. "Ah.. Ciel, ah.. I'm almost at my limit.. Ah, hah, hnn.. I-I'm going to cum Ciel!" and he did. He sent a big load of semen into Ciel's mouth. Ciel however just swallowed it and chuckled. "My my Sebastian.. I didn't think that much would come out."

Sebastian's face went completely red and he looked away. But Ciel grabbed his chin and pulled his face back in his own direction. "Don't hide your face Sebastian. I want to see it.." he whispered in Sebastian's ear, just like Sebastian had done to him. Then Sebastian realized that it was the same he had said to Ciel. "How cruel of you young master.. Bullying your own servant." But Ciel just smiled, with a sparkling look in his eyes. "You were the one who started, remember?" Sebastian laughed. "Well then young master. Shall we continue?" Ciel didn't answer, but turned around and spread his legs. "I will let you decide that Sebastian.." Sebastian didn't hesitate at all. He gently grabbed Ciel's ass, licked a finger and inserted it gently in Ciel's ass. "Aahh... It hurts Sebastian.. Take it out, it hurts!" "Don't worry young master. You will get used to it in a little while. Just relax." Ciel tried to relax, but it wasn't easy. But then the pain went away, and he looked at Sebastian with a shocked expression on his face. "I told you, didn't I young master. You would get used to it. Now then.. Shall we try to insert one more finger?" before Ciel got a chance to answer Sebastian just inserted one more finger. "Ah.. No it hurts Sebastian.. It hurts.. Take.. It.. Out! Please Sebastian... It really hurts.." Ciel kept begging, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure. He slowly began to moan and once again he knew it was useless fighting it, so he just went along with it.

"Does if feel good young master? Aren't you ready, to let me stick it in soon?" but Ciel couldn't answer. His voice just wouldn't obey. "Very well then young master. Since you won't answer me, the I'll just do it." but Sebastian hesitated a little. Then Ciel's voice came back. "Just do as you please. That is what you intend to do anyway, isn't it?" "Heavens no my lord.. I would never do anything to displease you.. But is it okay with you to stick it in?" Ciel nodded and prepared himself for the pain that would follow. "Very well then. I'm going to put it in young master. Please relax, in that way it will be much easier for both of us, an then it won't hurt you that much."

_This is going to hurt really bad.. Even if I relax it's still going to hurt.. _He thought. But Ciel did as he was told, even though he didn't like that Sebastian was giving him orders on what to do. Ciel was right. It really did hurt, but the pain got replaced with pleasure just as fast as it had started. "Are you okay young master?" Sebastian sounded really worried. Ciel nodded again. "I'm fine Sebastian, just hurry up a little and move.." Sebastian chuckled and slowly moved his hips forwards and backwards. They both began to moan quietly. "Ah.. It feels so good inside you young master. It's so tight." "Just shut up Sebastian.. Ah.. Oh my god Sebastian.. Hnn.. Ah.."

Ciel closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure. Sebastian moved faster and moaned louder. "Ah young master.. You are amazing.. Ah, hnn, ah.."Sebastian could feel that he was close to climaxing. He quickly changed their position, so that Ciel was on top of him. "Young master, now it's your turn to pleasure yourself." Ciel was a little overwhelmed, but quickly started to bounce up and down at Sebastian's stomach. It felt so good, that he had to bite his own hand to not make the noises he wanted to. Sebastian noticed and removed Ciel's hand from his mouth. "Young master.. Don't cover up your mouth like that.. I want to hear your voice, so please let it out." Ciel realized it was hopeless to hide anything from Sebastian and did as he was told, again. "Hnn.. Ahh.. Hng.. Ah, ah.." Ciel bit his lip so hard in pleasure, that it started to bleed. He hurried to take the bleeding spot inside his mouth so it wouldn't drip on him. While moaning he tried to stop his lip from bleeding. It wasn't easy though. In the end, he had to bend over and let Sebastian kiss the blood away. When Sebastian tasted his young master's blood, he could feel everything Ciel felt. The pleasure, the pain and the desire for more. But with all the new feelings Sebastian knew it was only a question of time before he would cum. He thrusted harder and faster. Ciel let out a little scream at the movement. "Ah.. Young master.. I'm about to.." but before Sebastian could finish the sentence he came. Ciel threw his head back in pleasure, came together with him and covered both of their stomachs with sticky, white semen. "Ahhh.. I can feel it inside me Sebastian.. Your white, sticky semen is inside me!" Ciel pulled himself away from Sebastian's cock.

_Thank god that I am a boy.. Otherwise I might get pregnant._. Was his first thought. The next was: M_aybe I could ask him to turn me into a demon and then command him to be mine for all eternity.. _But his thoughts got interrupted by Sebastian, asking him if he was okay. Ciel nodded. "I'm more than okay Sebastian. I feel great and happy for the first time since that day. And that is thanks to you." he turned to face Sebastian and gave him a big, bright smile. Sebastian was shocked. Not only did his master smile, but he was also happy. Sebastian had never seen him in such a good mood. But of course he felt happy knowing it was thanks to him. They just lay in Ciel's bed and cuddled the rest of the day. Sebastian only left the room to go get something Ciel something to eat. And when the night came, Ciel fell happily asleep in Sebastian's arms.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please review if you want the next chapter, or else I won't opload it. ;^;**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story~ ^^**


	2. Chapter II His butler, The blonde boy

**So.. I've had a few people almost killing me because they wanted me to upload the next chapter. And here it is! I hope you enjoy. I had a hard time writing this, beacuse I ran out of ideas really quickly.. I know it's going to be confusing to jump between Ciel and Alois.. But that is the only way I could think of to get them both to fit in. Anyway.. Enjoy~ ^^**

~Chapter II His butler, The blonde boy

It was the morning after Ciel and Sebastian had done "that" and he was laying in his bed, cuddling in Sebastian's arms. He felt safe and happy. He turned his face to see that Sebastian was looking and smiling at him. "Good morning young master! I hope that you've slept well." he leaned forwards and gently bit Ciel's right ear. Ciel giggled. "Stop it.. I tickles Sebastian.." Sebastian chuckled. "My apologies sir. But you seemed to be enjoying it though?" Ciel blushed. "I-I didn't say anything else than it tickled did I?" Sebastian chucked again. "Can I continue then? Or do you want me to stop?"

Ciel was troubled. It felt nice and he didn't wanted Sebastian to stop. But what if Mey-Rin came running to check on him. He hadn't showed up outside his room at all yesterday. He sighed. "No I don't want you to stop Sebastian, but what if Mey-Rin comes running to check on me?" the rest of the sentence faded away with a murmur. Sebastian just chuckled. "Don't worry master. She won't, I promise." he softly licked Ciel's ear. Ciel moaned silently and trembled a little with pleasure. Sebastian moved his tongue from Ciel's ear and down to his neck. Ciel giggled at the movement of Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian smirked and went from Ciel's neck to his chest licking Ciel's nipples. Ciel moaned. "Ah.. It feels good Sebastian. Please don't stop.." Sebastian smiled devilishly. "My my young master.. Just listen to yourself. Am I turning you into a little pervert? If that's the case, then I would love the see the result." he chuckled and did as his master had said. Ciel moaned louder as Sebastian moved from his nipples and further down his stomach. Sebastian smiled devilishly again and moved all the way down to where Ciel's boxers started. He softly kissed Ciel right over his boxers. Ciel moaned and reached out to grab Sebastian's hair as Sebastian rubbed his hand against Ciel's cock. But then he stopped. "Why did you stop Sebastian?"

Ciel was really disappointed and looked down at Sebastian's face. "Don't you think we are going a little too far master? I mean, doesn't your body still hurt from yesterday?" Ciel sat up and starred at his hands. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but didn't lift his head to look at Sebastian. "Y-yes.. But.." the tears slowly began to drip from his cheeks and down on his hands. He hurried to turn away so that Sebastian couldn't see that he was crying. But of course Sebastian noticed it. "Young master? Why are you crying? Please stop.. I will do everything you want, just please stop crying.." Sebastian grabbed his master's face gently and wiped the tears away from Ciel's cheeks. "Master.. Please stop crying.. I truly am sorry to have hurt your feelings.. I will find a way to make it up to you again young master.." Sebastian was getting a little desperate and kept begging Ciel to stop crying. But no matter what he said, it didn't work. Then he decided to give it a try. "Young master.. If you stop crying, then I will give you a kiss.." he said hoping it would make Ciel stop crying, and hopefully it did. Ciel stopped crying at once, and looked at Sebastian, eyes filled with tears. "Really!?" Sebastian nodded and smiled at his master. He knew it would work. "Now then young master.. As a reward I will give you a kiss." Sebastian leaned close to Ciel and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Ciel felt himself blush from his hairline to his neck.

Alois was laying in his bed. He couldn't sleep any longer, so he just waited for Claude to come waking him up. What was taking Claude so long? Alois decided to go check for himself. But just as he reached the door, Claude opened it and looked down at his master. "Oh.. Good morning your highness." Claude made a deep bow. Alois looked back at Claude. "What took you so long Claude? What were you doing?" Alois kept asking. Claude sighed. "I was talking with Hannah and the others, why my lord?" Alois stared at Claude for a little while, before answering him. "I was just curious Claude.. Now.. Prepare a bath for me!" Claude bowed and went to the bathroom. Alois went back to sit on his bed. His thoughts started to wander. Suddenly a dark haired boy, at his own age, appeared in his mind.

He had seen him before. The boy's name was Ciel Phantomhive and he had to meet him. And he knew exactly how to get in contact with him. And since it was soon Halloween, he had the best idea. He was going to throw Halloween party at his manor, and then invite all noblemen in London. Shortly after Claude returned. "Your bath is ready my lord. Please follow me. "Claude began to walk, but then Alois grabbed his sleeve. "I want to throw a Halloween party Claude. Can you please make the preparations for that?" Clause smiled. "Yes of course my lord." they walked to the bathroom in silence.

When they had reached the room, Claude closed the door behind them. "Now then my lord. Let's get you undressed and up in the bathtub." he began to take off Alois' sleepwear. When Claude was finished, Alois stepped into the bathtub and sank down into the nice and warm water. Claude took off his tailcoat and went up behind Alois to wash his back and hair. "Hey Claude?.." "Yes my lord?" "Do you some ideas for my Halloween costume? I want to empress a certain person who's coming." Claude sighed. "I'm sorry my lord, but right now I don't have any ideas.. Please forgive me." Alois sighed too. "It's fine Claude. I just wished I knew what to dress up as.." then Hannah knocked on the door. "Master? I have brought you some clothes." "Thank you Hannah, you can come in and leave them to Claude." Hannah slowly opened the door. Then Alois realized. He should dress up like Hannah! She was dressed in a white, almost invisible, underskirt, a purple corset, white leggings, a purple under dress and a white apron. She had a purple headband with white blondes and a purple bow in her hair and her hair was put up in a braid. "Hey Hannah? Can I borrow some of your clothes for a Halloween party?" Hannah was surprised, but nodded. "Of course master. I'll just leave your clothes in here. Will you take care of this Claude?" Claude smiled and nodded. "Yes, certainly." Hannah left and closed the door behind her. Now Alois had a costume and he was really satisfied with his decision. Now Ciel would be impressed.

After his bath, Alois decided to begin to make the invitations for his Halloween party. Normally, Alois wasn't a creative person, but he really wanted the invitation to look like something. He thought about designs for a long time. How should it look like? Which colors? Then he decided. The paper should be black, the writing pumpkin orange decorated with pumpkins. He made one and called Claude. When Claude showed up in Alois' office he was told to make a lot of copies of the invitation Alois was holding in his hand. "Yes of course your highness. I will take care of it immediately." Claude made a deep bow and then left the office.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's arms around him. He could feel his breath on his neck. He felt safe inside Sebastian's arms. But the thought of that Sebastian had to leave him, when their contract was fulfilled, was just unbearable. The thought made him so sad. He could feel his eyes getting filled with tears. He quickly blinked them away. He didn't want to cry again. He wasn't weak! And he didn't need Sebastian being all over him telling him to stop crying again. But he liked the kiss he got as an reward though. But he knew Sebastian had noticed that he was crying. And he was right. Sebastian began to stroke his hair and whisper softly in Ciel's ears. "It's alright master. Just let your tears fall, I will be right here with you. I will never leave your side. And I will never betray you, that's a promise." Ciel gave in for the tears and soon they were streaming down his cheeks. Sebastian gently stroke his master's hair as Ciel cried. Ciel felt so embarrassed. _I don't want you to see me in this awful state Sebastian... This is so embarrassing..._ He turned to face Sebastian. "I-I'm sorry that you have to see me like this Sebastian. I promise that it won't happen again.." tears still streaming down his face he cuddled himself close to Sebastian. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and said in a low, soft voice: "It's okay master. Even you can have bad days. And we don't have to tell anyone." Ciel made a deep, satisfied sigh. Sebastian smiled. "It feels so right to have you in my arms master. Can we stay like this a little longer?" Ciel nodded. He fell asleep not long after.

After a few hours Sebastian woke his master up. "We better get up now young master. We can't stay in bed all day. Even though it would be nice with a day off." Ciel slowly got up from his bed and yawned. "Yeah I suppose you're right Sebastian. Very well then. Will you please dress me up?" Sebastian nodded and went over to Ciel's wardrobe to get him an outfit. Sebastian picked Ciel's classical green outfit with green jacket and shorts, white shirt, black knee socks, black garters, a blue ribbon to tie around the neck and brown high shoes.

After dressing his master up, Sebastian went downstairs to get the mail. The was a few letters to Ciel, so Sebastian took them with him upstairs again. "Master.. I've collected the mail. There is a few letters for you." he handed over the letters. Ciel looked through the envelopes and sighed. They were all invitations for parties. One of them caught his attention though. It was for a Halloween party. It looked interesting. "Sebastian.. Prepare a Halloween costume for me. We are going to attend this Halloween party at the Trancy manor October 31. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Yes certainly master. But why if I can ask? Don't you hate social gatherings?" Ciel sighed and looked at his butler. "Yes, but I feel like I could use some time away from he manor and those three idiots downstairs.." Sebastian chuckled. "My my young master.. Saying cruel things already from the morning. They better watch out not to piss you off today, or else they will quickly regret it." Sebastian kept chuckling. "Would you like to take the day off and go shopping for your Halloween costume then young master?" Ciel turned to face Sebastian and smiled. "Sounds like a good idea. Go tell the other servants that we are going in to the town to do some shopping. And you can ask them if they want to join.. As long as they will finish their duties when we get home." "Yes certainly my lord." Sebastian made a bow and went downstairs again. Ciel followed him.

Claude returned to his master's office. "I have send out all the invitations for your Halloween party my lord. What do you want me to do next?" Alois thought for a little while. Then he looked at Claude and smiled. "Now I want you to go and find yourself a costume Claude! I'm so excited for October 31 now. It's going to be so fun looking at all the other costumes!" Claude made e deep bow and smiled at his master. "Very well then. What would you like me to dress up as your highness?" Alois thought for a minute or so. What would he like Claude to dress up as? He didn't know. And then the thought hit him. "I've got the best idea ever Claude! You.. Are.. Going.. To be.. A maid!" Alois said and started to laugh. "That will definitely be fun!" Claude sighed. "Very well then my lord. I will go search for the things needed for the maid outfit then." Claude left his master's office a bit grumpy. Why on earth did he have to dress up as a maid? _Oh well.. It is his highness' wish, and unfortunately I have to obey his orders and wishes.._ Claude thought and then went shopping for the things he needed for his maid outfit.

The trip downtown took longer than usual. Ciel was getting a little impatient and the three other servants slowly began to get on his nerves. They were really loud and cheerful. Not that he blamed them. It was really rare he ever took them somewhere. But in the small carriage and their high voices Ciel was starting to get a headache. "Will you please turn your voices down a bit.. I'm getting a headache if this continues.." the servants quickly shut up. Mei-Rin was the first to apologize. "I-I'm s-sorry master.. We will keep it down. Please don't be mad!" Ciel sighed. "I'm not mad. I'm just telling you to turn your voices down a little." Finally the carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door. "We have arrived now my lord." he helped Ciel out and then the rest of the servants. "What would you like to dress up as young master?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face. Ciel shrugged. "I don't know yet. Do you have any ideas Sebastian?" he looked over at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked a little. "Well.. Maybe you could dress up as.." he got closer to his master and whispered in Ciel's ear: "A cute little kitty maybe?.." Ciel blushed completely red and looked at Sebastian with narrowed eyes. "There is NO way in hell I would do that!" Sebastian chuckled. "My my master.. There is no need to be mad. It was only a suggestion you know. And besides.. You asked me if I had any ideas, remember?" he continued to chuckle as he watched Ciel blush. After a while without anyone saying something, Sebastian spoke. "Now then everyone.. You have around.. Let me see.. Two hours to find your Halloween costume. We will meet here again at 4:30 pm." Mei-Rin, Bardroy and Finny nodded and rushed to look for costumes. When Ciel and Sebastian were alone, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled him in for a hug. "I truly am sorry to have embarrassed you out in public master.. Can you forgive me?" Ciel starred up at Sebastian. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just made a slight nod. Sebastian smiled. "Thank god. Now then young master.. Let's go and look for the perfect Halloween costume for you." Sebastian kept going on about the kitty costume and Ciel got more and more irritated every time. "Aww.. Come on master.. I think you would super cute." Ciel sighed. "Well then.. Why don't you buy one for yourself then?.." Sebastian smirked. "Where is the fun in that young master?" Ciel sighed again. "So this is all about you having fun dressing me up in random costumes then?" Sebastian laughed silently. "No of course not master.. I just thought it would be entertaining.." Ciel looked at his butler with a very unsatisfied face. "I said no Sebastian.. Now let's go and find a _proper_ costume for me.." Sebastian chuckled and followed his master.

When they had been in almost every clothes shop, Ciel had almost given up, but then Sebastian got an idea. "Master.. What if, instead of buying a costume, we will get one made for you?" Ciel stopped walking and looked back at Sebastian. "Hmm.. That doesn't sound that bad actually.. But I have still no clue of what to dress up as.." he thought for a couple of seconds. His brain worked really hard to figure out what to dress up as. And then the thought hit him. "I think I just got an idea for my Halloween costume Sebastian.. Will you bend down so I can tell you?" Sebastian nodded and bend down to his master's height. Ciel whispered in his ear. "Do you think it would possible to get one of your old tailcoats made so it will fit me?" Ciel blushed while asking, because he found it kind of embarrassing to ask his butler such a thing. Sebastian however just chuckled. "I'm sure that can be arranged my lord." he made a light bow and smiled up at his master. Ciel turned his head away. "Well then Sebastian.. Let's head back and meet up with the others." Sebastian smiled again and got up. "Very well master. I will call your personal tailor later then." Ciel nodded and began to walk back towards where they were supposed to meet up. With a smirk on his face, Sebastian followed his master.

When they got back to their meeting point, the three others already stood there and looked really happy. It looked like they had a great time finding costumes for the upcoming Halloween party. Ciel smiled at the sight. When Finny noticed Ciel and Sebastian he smiled and waved. "Young master! Mr. Sebastian! We are ready to go home and we have found some pretty awesome costumes!" Sebastian laughed silently. "Alright then. So have we." Finny looked around and tried to find their shopping bags. "But.. Where are your costumes then? There's no shopping bags next to you?" he was really confused. Ciel chuckled. "Don't worry about it Finny. You will see our costumes at the party, I promise." then Sebastian opened the door and Ciel got into the carriage. "Let's go home and have a cup of tea, shall we?" he smiled down at the three gaping servants. Then they all smiled back at him and got in the carriage one by one. All the way home they talked about the Halloween party, and Finny tried to get Ciel to tell what he and Sebastian was going to dress up as. "I won't tell you Finny. You will see on the day the party is." Finny sighed. "Not even if I tell you what I'm going to be?" Ciel shook his head and smirked. "Not even then. You have to be a little more patient Finny."

When Claude finally got to the town, it had already become dark. He hurried to the clothes shop closest by and bought the things he needed. Then he hurried home to prepare dinner for his master. Sometimes it was quite a problem living so far away from London. And when Alois made him run all kinds of weird errands it was a pretty big problem. It got quite late before Claude returned to the manor. And Alois didn't look happy. "Where the hell have you been Claude? What took you so long?!" Claude sighed and answered his master. "My apologies your highness. But you sent me out to get the things I need for my Halloween costume, remember?" Alois stood there for a moment without saying anything. "I'm sorry Claude.. I completely forgot.." Alois turned around and began walking away. "Will you please begin the preparations for today's dinner?" Claude bowed, even though his master couldn't see it. "Yes of course my lord." then he went to kitchen to make the dinner. Half an hour later, the dinner was ready. Claude brought the dish into the dinning room where Alois sat and waited. "I hope you like it my lord." he made a small bow and stepped back. Alois began to eat. "Wow Claude.. I've never tasted anything like this before! It's really good. What is it?" Claude chuckled. "It's grilled salmon with roasted potatoes and a mint salad my lord." he smiled down at his amazed master. "I assume that means you like it then?" Alois smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes! It tastes really amazing Claude!"

After dinner, Alois went to his office. He sat in his chair and turned it around so that he was facing the window behind it. It didn't took long before Claude knocked on the door. "Your highness.. Is something the matter? Can I come in?" Alois sighed. "Yes, come in Claude.." the door slowly opened and Claude stepped in. "Is something wrong my lord? You seemed upset about something when I got home.." Alois turned his chair around and looked at Claude. "Why does no one love me Claude? I have no one left.. They all left me alone here.." tears slowly filled his eyes and he blinked to make them go away. Claude walked over to his master and held him in his arms. "That's not true.. I love you.. Hannah Love you, even though you have been treating her a little rough lately." Alois looked up at him. "Oh Claude.. Is that true? Do you really love me?.." Claude smiled and kissed his master's forehead. "Yes I do my lord. I would never lie to you." "I love you too master." Hannah stepped into the office. Claude and Alois stared at her. "How long have you been standing there Hannah?!" Alois was shocked. Hannah chuckled. "Not long master, but long enough to hear that you don't feel loved." she walked over to Alois and Claude and hugged Alois from the other side. "Even though you have been treating me coldly and rough, I still love you," she smiled at him. More tears filled Alois' eyes. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you two.. You saved my life.."Hannah and Claude held him tight from each side and smiled at him. "We would never let anything happen to you again. You are our precious master."

The whole afternoon Finny had tried to get Ciel to tell him what his costume was going to be. And every time Ciel told him to be patient and wait for the Halloween party to see. "But young master.. Please?" Ciel sighed. "No Finny. This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Wait and see until the party.." then he walked away. _Sheesh.. How many times have I told him already? 100 maybe? No.. More than 100 times._ He went to the library and looked for a book to read. Although he had almost read all the books. So he decided to pick one of the few he hadn't read yet. He found a comfortable chair and began to read. Sebastian knocked on the door. "Master, are you in here? The tailor Mrs. Anna is here and we are ready to get your costume made." Ciel sighed. "Yes. I will be there in a minute." he put a little piece of paper inside the book where he had stopped and placed the book on the table nest to the chair he was sitting in. Then he walked over to the door and opened it. "Thank you for taking the time to do this Mrs. Anna." he bowed lightly and smiled. " Mrs. Anna smiled. "No worries young earl. I'm just happy to help. Shall we get started then?" Ciel and Sebastian nodded and went to Ciel's room with Mrs. Anna right behind them. "So Ciel. Your butler said something about one of his old tailcoats and a Halloween party. Am I right?" Ciel nodded. "Yes, that's correct. If possible, I would like you to make one of Sebastian's old tailcoats so it fits my size. Or if that's too much work, then copy the style of it and make a mew one in my size." Mrs. Anna nodded. "I see. I think it will be easiest to copy the style of his tailcoat and then make a new one in your size." Ciel smiled. "I thought the same. Oh yeah.. Sebastian, will you please make sure that Finny and the others won't come in here. I told him that he can't see my costume before the party." Sebastian bowed. "Yes certainly my lord." then he went over to the doors and locked them. "There you go master. Now they won't be able to enter the room." Mrs. Anna looked at them with an impatient expression on her face. "Can we please get on with the costume now?" Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Yes of course. My apologies my lady." he walked back and stood behind Ciel while Mrs. Anna measured Ciel's body and took notes. Then she studied Sebastian's tailcoat down to every single detail. When she was done she asked Sebastian to bring her the necessary fabric and buttons she would be going to need. While she made his costume, Ciel got pretty bored. "Sebastian.. Bring me some tea and sweets please. I'm bored.." Sebastian sighed. "Yes of course master. I will be right back with your tea and sweets. Do you want something now I'm going down to the kitchen Mrs. Anna?" she shook her head. "No thank you Mr. Sebastian, I'm fine." and then she continued her work.

Around 9:00pm Ciel's costume were finished. Ciel looked at it. "Wow. It looks identical to what Sebastian is wearing. You are amazing Mrs. Anna!" she smiled at him. "Thank you my young earl. Now then.. try it on, will you?" Ciel undressed and put on his costume. It was fitting surprisingly well, although he tried it on for the first time. There were a few things that needed to be changed though. The sleeves were a little too long. But that could easily be fixed. When the sleeves were fixed, Ciel's were ready for the upcoming Halloween party.

Ciel smiled satisfied as they waved goodbye when Mrs. Anna left. "So.. What will you dress up as Sebastian?" Sebastian smirked. "Oh.. Well.. You will see at on the day the party is master." Ciel looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What an disobedient dog you are Sebastian.. I think I will have to punish you for not obeying me." that only made Sebastian smirk more. "Oh really young master? I will look forward to it then.. Don't disappoint me." now it was Ciel's turn to smirk. "Oh I think you misunderstood what I meant by punishing you.. I didn't mean in an erotic way Sebastian.. I meant I wont have sex with you again until you tell me what you are going to dress up as." then Ciel turned around and walked inside the manor again, leaving Sebastian out on the stairs. Sebastian was in shock. How could his master even say something like that so easily? It wasn't like him at all. Had he done something wrong?

_Oh well. It's not like it will that long. Today is November 18, so it will be 13 days.. I can handle that. But I doubt the young master can.._Then Sebastian followed his master inside. He had a plan, and he was sure that it would work. _If my master won't have sex with me, then I won't obey his orders when it comes to sweets.._ Smirking, Sebastian went to the library where Ciel had gone to. He knocked on the door. "Young master? Would like some evening tea?" Ciel's reply came from the chair furthest away from the door. "Yes please Sebastian. Bring me some Earl Grey and something sweet to eat." Sebastian smirked. "Certainly my lord. I will be right back." he smiled devilishly all the way down to the kitchen. _This is going to turn out interesting.. I wonder how he will react. _He prepared the Earl Grey and forgot the sweets on purpose. Then he returned to the library. "I have brought you your tea sir. I hope you like it." Ciel stared at the tray. "Where are my sweets Sebastian?.." he raised his eyebrows. Sebastian smiled innocently. "Oh my.. That must have slipped out of my mind.. I am so sorry my lord.." Ciel made a loud sigh. "Why are you behaving like this Sebastian? Things don't just slip out of your mind that easily.. So tell me. Why did you not bring me my sweets?" Sebastian sighed lightly. "If you really wish to know then I'll tell you, but you won't like the answer master.." Ciel looked at him, waiting for the answer. "Well you see master.. You said you refuse to have sex with me until I tell what my costume is.. Then I thought that I won't obey your orders when it comes to bringing you sweets.." as Sebastian had already figured out, Ciel didn't like the answer at all. "Damn you demon! How dare you disobey my orders! Do you wish to go against the contract and not get my soul?.." Sebastian stared shocked at his master. "O-of course not master! That was never my intention.. Please forgive me.." he bowed deeply and waited for his master to say something. When nothing happened he looked up and saw his master smiling. Now he was really confused. "M-master.. Why are you smiling? Aren't you going to punish me or something?" that only made Ciel smile more. "Oh believe me Sebastian.. You are going to get punished.. Just you wait and see." then he began to read the book again and forgot about Sebastian. _Tch.. Who does he think he is? Disobeying my orders.. He's going to pay for that, I swear.. And one things that's for sure is that I won't warn him before it happens.. _

A few days had passed since Ciel's warning about Sebastian's punishment, but nothing had happened yet. Sebastian was starting to think it had only been an empty threat, but he was wrong. Later that afternoon Ciel called him to his office. Sebastian had a bad feeling about it, and he was right. Ciel was sitting on the desk with a whip in his hands and smiled devilishly at the sight of uncomfortableness in Sebastian's eyes. "Open your shirt and get down on your knees demon.." he ordered. Sebastian didn't dare to do anything else than what he was told. His voice shivered as he spoke. "S-so.. Th-this is my p-punishment master?" Ciel smirked and seemed to be enjoying it way too much. "That's right.. _Damn demon_.. This is what you get for disobeying me orders!" he raised his hand with the whip and swung it over Sebastian's bare chest. Sebastian let out a gasp of pain when the whip hit him. Ciel however didn't seem to care at all. He continued to swing the whip over Sebastian's chest. The smile on Ciel's face grew as he watched Sebastian's face expression every time the whip hit his chest. But Sebastian didn't beg for mercy or for Ciel to stop. After all he deserved the punishment. That was the only thought he had while the whip hit him over and over again. _I'm just going to wait until his arm gets tired. It can't take long now.._ And he was right. The strength of the whip got weaker for every time his master swung his arm. Soon he didn't even hit Sebastian's chest anymore. "Damn demon.. You deserve this.." Ciel's breathing was getting pretty heavy. His eyes became unfocused and he began to shiver. He slowly lost his consciousness and hit the floor with a low "bump". Sebastian got up quickly and helped his master up in sitting position. Then he lifted him up in his arms and carried him out of the office and up to Ciel's own room. He carefully put his master down on the bed and gently slapped his cheeks to make him wake up. When that didn't work, Sebastian went to the bathroom to get a glass of cold water and slashed it over Ciel's face. Ciel slowly moved and got up in sitting position by himself. "Bastard! What did you do that for?! Now my clothes are totally soaked.." but then he saw the look on Sebastian's face. It was filled with concern, guilt and fear. "Oh master! I'm so glad you are alright! You had me rally worried there.. Don't do that EVER again.." Sebastian took his master in his arms and held him tight. "Promise me you won't over exert yourself like that again master.." Ciel was so shocked he didn't knew how to react. So he just wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "I promise Sebastian.. I'm sorry to make you worry like that, it won't happen again.." Sebastian sighed. "Why is it so important for you to know what I am going to dress up as? Why are you so curious about it master?" he could tell that his master were blushing by the way he answered. "I-I just want to know? I mean.. You already know my costume, right? So I figured that I want to know yours too.." Sebastian chuckled. "Oh my. What a spoiled child you are master.. But okay then. I'll tell you." he leaned down to Ciel's ear and whispered. "I'm actually going to dress up as a cat, just like you suggested young master." Ciel looked up at him and smirked. "Why wouldn't you just tell me then? Or was it too embarrassing Sebastian?" Sebastian blushed. "N-no.. I just know that you don't exactly like cats master.." Sebastian had expected a completely different reaction from his master. Because instead of getting mad again, Ciel began to laugh. "Ahahahaha! That's just like you Sebastian! Hahahaha.. Ouch my belly.. It hurts now because I'm laughing.. Hahahaha..."

The days slowly passed by soon it was October 30, the day before the Halloween party. Mey-Rin and Finny were really excited. They were normally loud and noisy, but today it was extreme. It slowly got on Ciel's nerves, but he didn't say anything to ruin their mood. Later that day Ciel called Sebastian to his study. Since Sebastian already had his punishment he obediently entered the room with a small smile on his face. "You called me, master?" he made a light bow. "Yes. Lock the door and come over here Sebastian." Sebastian did as he was told. He locked the door and stepped over to his master, who was sitting on the desk. Ciel grabbed his tie and pulled him down towards himself and kissed him deeply. Sebastian was shocked but kissed back. Sebastian picked his master up, walked around the desk and put him down again. Then he placed Ciel's feet on the arm rests at the chair. He gently rubbed Ciel's cock through his pants. He could feel it harden and smirked. "My my young master, getting turned on this easy just because I haven't touched you down here for a while? Interesting.." Ciel blushed. "Sh-shut up Sebastian.. Just get started already.." Sebastian chuckled. "My.. How impatient we are today young master.. But alright then." he unbuttoned Ciel's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Ciel moaned silently. Then Sebastian gently grabbed Ciel's cock and moved his hand up and down. Ciel blushed and moaned again. "Mmm Se-Sebastian.. Don't stop.." the sound of his master's voice begging him not to stop made Sebastian smirk. "You truly are adorable master! I can't seem to ever get enough of you.." he looked up at the blushing Ciel and smiled. "I want to hear you beg for more master.. Please let me hear that sweet, erotic voice of yours.." that only made Ciel blush even more. But then he kept it together and whispered in a low, sexy voice. "Please Sebastian.. I want more.. Please touch me more.." Sebastian chuckled again. "Alright then master." he moved his hand a little faster and caused Ciel to moan louder. Then Sebastian replaced his hand with his mouth and slowly sucked Ciel's cock. Ciel moaned louder and louder as Sebastian sucked faster and harder. "Ahh Sebastian... I'm going to... Cum!" Sebastian smirked and sucked faster. Ciel came and sent a lot semen into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallowed it and smirked. "That was quite delicious master." Sebastian could feel his own cock harden so he grabbed Ciel's hand and moved it down to his cock. "Can you feel this young master? It has become like this because of your sweet sounds when I sucked you off. Won't you take responsibility for it?" he looked up at Ciel's blushing face and smirked. Ciel slowly rubbed his hand against Sebastian's hard cock and Sebastian moaned silently with pleasure. Then Ciel unzipped Sebastian's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Gently he grabbed Sebastian's cock and moved his hand up and down. Sebastian moaned a little louder as Ciel moved his hand faster. "Does it feel good Sebastian?" he asked and smirked at Sebastian's reaction, which was a loud moan and a light nod. Then Ciel began to lick Sebastian's cock while stroking it. It felt so good that Sebastian almost couldn't hold back any longer. "Ah.. Master.. Please put it inside your mouth.. I'm about to cum!" and Ciel did as Sebastian requested. Quickly he took Sebastian cock into his mouth and began to suck on it. But it didn't take long before Sebastian came and he came a lot. Ciel just swallowed it and wiped his mouth with back of his hand. Sebastian was still really hard. "Oh my Sebastian.. You came a lot, but you're still this hard?" Sebastian blushed. "It's your fault for being so damn sexy young master.." Ciel chuckled. "Well then.. Is there anything I can do to make you relax again?" he smirked as Sebastian blushed more. Ciel kind of already knew the answer, but it still surprised him. "C-can you please get on top of me master?.." Sebastian's cheeks were blushing quite red. Ciel smiled devilishly. "Oh my Sebastian.. But alright then, I'll do it." Sebastian slowly lay down on the desk and pulled Ciel towards him. Ciel climbed up the desk and swung his right leg over on the other side of Sebastian, so that he was sitting with a leg on each side. Then he bend over and kissed Sebastian deeply. Sebastian grabbed his master's hips and placed his ass at the tip of his hard cock. Ciel moaned softly and broke off the kiss. Then he moved further down on Sebastian's cock. They both moaned with pleasure. Then Ciel slowly began to bounce up and down at Sebastian's hard cock. Sebastian grabbed his master's hips tighter. "Mmm master.. I feels good, please don't stop.." he moaned louder as Ciel bounced a littler faster. Ciel sank his fingers down into Sebastian's shoulders and left marks. Sebastian moaned silently. Ciel leaned forward again and kissed Sebastian passionately. Sebastian kissed back and stuck his tongue inside Ciel's mouth so that it played with Ciel's. They both moaned silently and Ciel sped his bouncing up a little. Sebastian closed his eyes and moaned louder. As Ciel bounced up and down faster and faster, Sebastian moaned louder. "Ah master.. It feels so good.. I'm going to cum!" he grabbed Ciel's hips and forced him to stop moving. Then he thrusted as hard as he could and came in Ciel's ass. "Ah Sebastian.. It's inside me! It's so hot and sticky.." he pulled himself away form Sebastian's cock and kissed him. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight onto his chest. "Let's stay like this a little while, shall we master?" he softly whispered in Ciel's ear. Ciel nodded and gently bit Sebastian's ear. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel's cheek. "You are so adorable master.." Ciel blushed and Sebastian chuckled. They stayed in each others arms for a little while. But after some time, Ciel began to shiver a little bit. "Master.. What's wrong?" Sebastian looked at his master with a worried look on his face. "Oh.. I'm just a bit cold, that's all.." Sebastian relaxed a little. "Shall we get you dressed properly and then take you to your room so you can cuddle in your blanket?" Ciel nodded lightly and got up. He put on his pants again and sat on the desk, waiting for Sebastian to get dressed and unlock the door. When Sebastian had finished getting dressed again, he walked to the door and unlocked it. "Shall we get gooing then young master?" but Ciel didn't got up from the desk. Sebastian looked confused at him. "Are you alright master? Can you walk on your own, or do you want me to carry you to your room?" Ciel blushed and answered in a very low voice. "I can walk on my own.. I-I just want you to carry me anyway.. I love beig in your arms.." then he looked away. Sebastian chuckled silently and walked over to Ciel to pick him up. "As I said.. You are so adorable master." he chuskled again when he saw Ciel's face expression. Then he picked him up and walked out the door and closed it behind them. He carried Ciel up to his bedroom and put him down on the bed. Ciel got under the blanket and cuddled himself up. "Sebastian.. Come and lay beside me.. It's an order.." he mumbled sleepy. Sebastian smiled and did as he was told. They lood there like that for a little while and not soon after Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian smiled a little and then whispered softly into Ciel's ear. "Goodnight young master. Sweet dreams." then he closed his eyes as well and pretended to be asleep while his precious master slept happily in his arms.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter II. Please leave a review.. It helps me out a lot when I'm writing. And if you have any suggestions then leave a DM, and I'll try to mix it in somehow.. Anyway bye for now, and hopefully I will be able to give you guys a chapter III. Thank you so much for cheering on me~ c:**


	3. Chapte III His butler, Halloween party

**I am really truly sorry for the huge delay guys! I've just been really really budy lately... But here it is and I really hope you like it!**

**~Also, don't forget to leave a review after reading it, it helps me out a lot! And if you have any kinds of suggestions leave me a PM ^_^**

~Chapter III His butler, The Halloween party

Today was the day. Finny and the rest of the servants seemed really happy. They ran around the manor all day, singing and screaming with excitement. It really got on Ciel's nerves. _Oh god.. Why do they have to be so noisy and loud?..It's really annoying.._ But he didn't complain. After all he had been in a really good mood lately. He didn't know why, but he had. He had been humming the song "This is Halloween" most of the day. When Sebastian came to tell him it was time to leave for the party, he started humming louder and smiled. Sebastian looked at his master for a bit and wondered. _He seem extremely happy today. I wonder why? Should I ask him?.._ Then he decided to ask why Ciel was so happy. "If you don't mind me asking sir.. But why are you in such a good mood today?" Ciel chuckled. "I honestly don't know Sebastian? I just am. Even though we are going to the Trancy manor. I barely know that Trancy kid.. I wonder why I even got invited?" but he continued to smile. It was just like that all the years he had held back with smiling, came bursting up to the surface now. Still smiling, Ciel went over to his wardrobe to get his costume. "Alright.. I'm ready Sebastian. Let's go get the others and get going. But by the way.. Where are your costume? I haven't seen you looking at it even once?" Sebastian chuckled and opened the door. "Oh you'll see master. I have a big surprise for you.. Just you wait and see." then they went downstairs to get the other servants. "Alright. Are everybody ready and got their costumes?" they all nodded and lifted the bags with their costumes in. Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Very well then. Let's get going." they stepped out into the fresh, cold October air. Sebastian walked over to the carriage and opened the door. Ciel climbed in, followed by Mey-Rin and the others. When they were all inside, Sebastian closed the door and got up to where the driver should be and swung the whip over the horses backs so they started moving.

Alois ran around in the manor and decorated with paper bats and pumpkins. While decorating he hummed the song "This is Halloween" and smiled for himself. He was really excited for the party. After he was done, he went to his room, to change into his outfit. He knew it was going to take a little while to get all the clothes on, so he went up there early. He called for Hannah to come and help him with the outfit because it was one of her old, so she knew how to put it on right. She had brought a long, blonde, girly wig for him to put on as well. After all he was going to dress up as a girl, so he should at least look as much as a girl that he could. "I have brought you a wig as well master. I hope you like it." Alois nodded. "Thank you Hannah, I love it." then he undressed and told Hannah to help him get the clothes on. When they had got all the clothes on him, Alois put on the wig and asked if Hannah would help him dress it like hers. She smiled and nodded. "Of course my lord. Please turn around then." Alois turned around and Hannah began to braid the wig. When she was done she turned Alois around again and put on the purple headband. "There you go master. Now you're all dressed up and ready to impress your guests." they both smiled and then Hannah made a small bow and left the room, to go and make some of the last preparations together with Claude. She figured that he was probably down in the kitchen and she was right. She walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "Mmm. It smells really good Claude. What are you cooking for tonight's dinner?" Claude turned around and smiled at her. "You'll see Hannah. But can you do me a huge favor and keep Alois away from the kitchen? I don't want him to ruin the surprise I have for him.." Hannah nodded. "Yes of course Claude. But what is the surprise, if you don't mind me asking?" Claude smiled at her again. "I've planned a little entertaining. I'm going to make a fake Halloween themed cake and I uhm.. I want you to put something a little bit sexy on and then when I give you a sign then jump up from the cake and say "Happy Halloween everyone!" and then we will play some music and people will start dancing. Can you do that for me Hannah?" Hannah nodded. "Yes of course. I will take care of it." then she went back to check on Alois. She knocked silently on the door. "Master? Are you still in here?" at first no answer came so she tried again. "Master? Are you still in here?" but then she heard a low sound from the room. It sounded like Alois was crying. "Master.. Are you okay? Can I come in?" he didn't answer but opened the door. Hannah stepped in and closed the door again. Alois went over to the bed and sat down. Hannah followed him. "What's the matter my lord? Can I do anything?" Alois shook his head. "It's just that I feel like Claude is avoiding me today.. I feel like I don't matter to him anymore.. I just want him to notice me.. Do you know why he's avoiding me Hannah?" she hesitated a bit. "Uhm.. No, I'm sorry master, he didn't say anything about avoiding you. But I'm sure that is not the case." she tried to hide that she knew what Claude was planning. And it seemed to work, because Alois didn't ask more about it. Hannah opened her arms and Alois cuddled himself up inside her arms. It felt nice being held close. He relaxed and sighed happily. They stayed like that a little while. "So.. What would you like to do while we wait for the guests to arrive master?" Alois thought for a moment. "Hmm... I don't know Hannah.. Do you have any ideas?" she smiled down at him. "Hmm.. I was thinking about if we should go out in the garden and collect some bluebells for you?" Alois' face brightened up as he smiled back up at Hannah. "I would love to. Let's go Hannah!" he jumped off the bed and ran over to the door. "C'mon Hannah! Hurry up!" Hannah chuckled and followed her master. They went downstairs and Hannah told him to go on ahead, she would be there in a minute. When Hannah had made sure he was outside she went to the kitchen again. "Claude.. I'm taking Alois outside to collect some bluebells for him. But hurry up.. He seems a bit impatient.." Claude nodded. "Yeah sure. I will hurry as much as I can then." then Hannah turned around and went outside to collect Alois' bluebells. They had a really good time. Alois had forgotten about that he was sad. Being with Hannah and collecting bluebells really made him feel better.

There were further to the Trancy manor than Ciel had thought. And the three others were starting to get on his nerves again. They were really loud. But he didn't say anything. It wouldn't solve anything anyway. He was relieved when the carriage finally stopped and Sebastian opened the door. Sebastian helped Ciel out and then began to help the others out too. They walked up the the front door and Sebastian knocked. The door was opened by another butler, who Sebastian recognized as Claude Faustus. They nodded at each other and Claude let them in. When Claude noticed Ciel, his face brightened up in a smirk. "I am very pleased to finally meet you, earl Ciel Phantomhive. Please, enjoy the party my master has planned." Ciel raised one of his eyebrows. "Uhm sure.. I am pleased to meet you too, I guess.." then Sebastian stepped in between them. "Excuse me Claude. Is there any free rooms we can borrow to change into our costumes?" Claude nodded lightly. "Yes. Follow me. This way." he began walking down a long corridor with a lot of rooms on each side. Then he stopped in front of a door not like any of the others. "My master has prepared this room for you two." he pointed at Ciel and Sebastian. "Please make yourselves feel at home." he opened the door so they could walk in. They looked impressed around. "I will you two to it then." he closed the door and went on down the corridor to show the others where they could change clothes. Ciel and Sebastian undressed in silence. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at his master as he undressed. But when he looked, Sebastian turned his head away so he wouldn't get caught in staring. Ciel had noticed it anyway though. "Why are you staring at me like that Sebastian?" his cheeks blushed a little. Sebastian blushed too. "I-I'm sorry master.. It's just that you look so incredibly sexy.." then Ciel stepped closer to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. "Kiss me Sebastian.." he looked up at Sebastian as he said it, so that he could see Sebastian's reaction. Sebastian blushed a bit more but bend down and kissed Ciel deeply. Sebastian held his master tight and whispered into his ear. "I love you master.. Promise me we will be together for all eternity.." Ciel blushed. "Okay. I promise Sebastian." Sebastian hugged his master tight end bend down to kiss him again. Then they continued to change into their costumes. Ciel asked for help to get the tie tied. Sebastian smiled and tied it for him. "Master.. Please look away while I'm changing. The costume is going to be a surprise. Or.. Yeah.. You know what it is, but not how it looks.." Sebastian's cheeks blushed a light shade of red. Ciel chuckled and turned around. "Okay Sebastian.. I promise I won't look." _Oh god.. Now I want to look.. That's so unfair Sebastian.. I wonder why he doesn't want me to look while he's changing? Could it be it's a slutty costume maybe? Uhh.. I hope so.._ Ciel smiled at the thought of Sebastian's costume maybe was a bit slutty. "You can turn around again now master.." Ciel turned around and dropped the pocket watch in his hand. There, right before him stood Sebastian. Dressed in a slutty cat costume. It was even better than he had expected. "Oh wow.. I must say.. It's better than I had ever imagined Sebastian.." Ciel's cheeks turned red and warm as he starred at his butler. Sebastian was blushing too. "Th-thank you master.." he stuttered. Ciel smiled devilishly at him. "Are you trying to get me into the mood or something? Because if you are, then it's working.." he stepped closer to Sebastian and pushed him down on the couch behind them. Sebastian gasped and blushed more. "W-what are you doing master? Shouldn't we get going and meet the other people who are invited?" Ciel put a finger on his lips to shut him up. "Aww.. Just for little while Sebastian?.." Sebastian sighed. "Oh okay then master.." Ciel bend down and kissed Sebastian deeply and Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and softly pulled him closer. Ciel moaned silently and playfully bit Sebastian's ear. Sebastian moaned too and kissed Ciel's neck. Ciel giggled and slowly licked Sebastian's ear. Sebastian moaned softly and held Ciel tighter. He felt his cock harden and moaned louder. Ciel felt it as well. "Oh really Sebastian? Want me to take care of it before we leave to meet the other guests?" he smirked a little as Sebastian nodded. "Y-yes please master.." Ciel smiled devilishly and got off Sebastian's lap. Then he found the button in the leather shorts at Sebastian's costume and unbuttoned them. Then he pulled them down and gently grabbed Sebastian's cock. He slowly licked the tip and looked up at Sebastian's face to see his reactions. He smirked when he saw that Sebastian had closed his eyes and his head was leaned backwards. Then he concentrated on pleasuring Sebastian again and his eyes went back to Sebastian's cock. He licked the tip a bit faster while stroking it gently with one hand. He heard Sebastian moan and began to slowly and gently suck on the tip. Sebastian bit his lip and moaned a little louder. "Mmm master.. Please don't stop.." Ciel smirked and took it deeper into his mouth and sucked faster. Sebastian moaned and leaned backwards against the couch. "Ah master! It feels so good! Don't stop.." Ciel smirked and sucked faster. Sebastian bit his lip. He could feel that he was about to cum. "Mmm.. Ah master.. I'm about to cum!" Ciel sucked harder and faster. Sebastian let out a loud moan and came hard in Ciel's mouth. Ciel swallowed it and licked his lips. "Mmm.. It's so tasty Sebastian.." Sebastian blushed. "Th-thank you master.. Do you really think so?" Ciel nodded and smiled. "Yes of course I do Sebastian.. Why would I say that, if it wasn't true?" Sebastian blushed more. "I don't know.." they looked at each other for a little while and then Ciel began to laugh. Sebastian looked confused at him. "What's so funny master?" but Ciel couldn't stop laughing and wasn't available to answer. He kept laughing for 5 minutes. Sebastian was getting a little worried. When Ciel finally stopped laughing, his stomach hurt. "Ouch.. My stomach hurts now.! But I don't care.. Your face expression was totally worth it! You should have seen it! Ahahahaha.. It was so funny!" Sebastian chuckled. "Well I'm glad you had fun master. But are you done laughing at me for now?" Ciel laughed silently. "Yes. I'm sorry Sebastian, but I just couldn't help it.." he blushed and looked away. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin and turned his head back to face him. "Don't look away master.. I want to see your cute face.." Ciel blushed more but looked at Sebastian. Sebastian leaned forwards and kissed Ciel deeply. Ciel kissed back, still blushing. Then Sebastian got up and put his leather shorts back on. He checked his hair and then checked Ciel's costume. "Now that we are done here, shall we go and meet the other guests now master?" Ciel nodded. "Yeah.. I guess we better.." he got up and walked towards the door. Sebastian followed him and opened the door. The they left the room and walked down the corridor in silence. The silence wasn't awkward at all.

When they reached the end, Sebastian stopped. "Hold on master.." Ciel stopped too. "What is it Sebastian?" Sebastian chuckled end bend down to kiss Ciel softly on the lips. Ciel's face blushed all red. "What was that for Sebastian!?" Sebastian chuckled again. "Oh.. I just felt like doing it master.. Anyway.. Are you ready for the party?" Ciel nodded. "Yes. Let's go Sebastian.." Sebastian pushed the doors open and they stepped out from the corridor. Ciel noticed how the manor was decorated. "Wow.. Have you seen the decor Sebastian? Isn't it pretty?" Sebastian looked up at the ceiling. The manor was decorated with homemade black paper bats and orange paper pumpkins. And there were hanging black and orange garlands were hanging across the room up under the ceiling and round at the handrail on each side of the staircase. "Doesn't just look amazing Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded lightly. "Yes indeed. I wonder how Alois managed to get it all the way up under the ceiling though.." Ciel laughed silently. "Oh come on Sebastian.. Don't you think he asked Claude to do it for hm? I mean.. I would have asked you to do it if it had been me.." Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah I suppose you're right master.. Anyway.. Let's get started on meeting the other guests." Ciel nodded. "Yeah.. Let's go." then they began to walk around and shake hands with the rest of the guests. Almost every person Ciel spoke with, knew who he was. It scared him a little, but Sebastian kept whispering that there was nothing to be scared of, because it was normal for noblemen to know all the other noblemen in the country. When Ciel had met everyone else he decided to go look for his servants. Sebastian followed him quietly around. But then Claude suddenly appeared to and asked them to follow him.

Alois was sitting on the couch and waited for Claude to return. When he finally heard footsteps outside the door, he jumped up and ran towards the door to open it. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you really came Ciel!" he squeaked in a high voice. Ciel stared at him. "Why on earth are you dressed like a girl Alois? I know you're a boy, so why even bother?" Alois just laughed and grabbed Ciel's wrist. "Does that really matter?" he said and pulled Ciel over to the couch an pushed him down on it. Then he sat down himself and patted on the other side of him. "Come and sit with us Sebastian.. Please?" but Sebastian shook his head. "No thank you Alois. I'm okay with standing." Alois mumbled something and his attention went back to Ciel. "What do you think of the decorations Ciel? Pretty aren't they?" Ciel nodded lightly. "Yes indeed. Have you made them by yourself?" Alois nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes! And I'm happy to hear that you like them." Ciel chuckled. "No problem. But aren't you going to go and greet your guests?" Alois tilted his head. "Why? Where's the fun in that? No.. I want you and Sebastian, along with Claude to entertain me.. How does that sound?" Ciel looked confused at him. "Entertain you? And what are we going to do? What exactly do you mean with "entertain" I don't get it?" Alois chuckled and leaned closer to Ciel. Then he whispered softly in Ciel's ear. "I want you to fuck Sebastian and Claude.. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Alois laughed as he saw Ciel's face turn completely red. "Aww.. Why are you blushing like that Ciel? Isn't that what you really want to do?"

Ciel stared at Alois in shock. How would he not blush when someone just told him to do such a thing.. He didn't even liked Claude at all. "There's no way in hell I will ever do that Alois!" he could hear Sebastian and Claude trying to hold back their laughter. Ciel looked at Sebastian with narrowed eyes. "Shut up Sebastian!" that only made it harder for Sebastian and Claude to hold back their laughter. When Sebastian had got it under control ha bowed deeply. "I'm sorry master.. Your reaction was just really funny.." Ciel blushed more. Alois laughed too. Ciel turned his attention back to Alois. "I refuse.. You can't force me Alois.." but Alois smirked. "Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure if I were you.." Ciel looked confused at Alois. "What do you mean?" but Alois kept smirking. "No.. Never mind.. Just please do it Ciel.. Pretty please..?" Ciel made a loud sigh. "Okay.. I'll do it.." he looked at Sebastian and nodded. Sebastian walked over to Claude and said something to him. Claude nodded and then they began to undress each other. Ciel looked back at Alois. "I will only do this on one condition Alois.. You're going to join us too.. Which means your idea of a threesome turns into a foursome.. Doesn't that sound funnier than a threesome?" Ciel smirked at Alois' reaction, which was that he was blushing. "I guess you're Ciel.. Okay.. I will join you, but only if I can please you first.." Alois looked down. Ciel chuckled. "You really want this, don't you Alois?" then he grabbed Alois' chin and lifted his head. They stared into each others eyes and then Ciel leaned forward to kiss Alois deeply. He forced his tongue into Alois' mouth and played with his tongue. Alois moaned silently and grabbed Ciel's shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch. They turned their heads to see that Claude ans Sebastian had finished undressing and were stroking each others cocks while moaning softly. Then they focused on each other again and Alois began to unbutton Ciel's tailcoat and take it off him. Ciel moved his hands to Alois' back and tied the bow on his apron up. Then he pulled the apron over Alois' head and threw it on the floor before returning to unbuttoning the buttons in the dress Alois was wearing. Alois went on from the tailcoat to the shirt and threw it over the his own apron. Alois licked Ciel's neck as he reached down to rub Ciel's cock. Ciel moaned and unbuttoned the last button of the dress and threw it down the their other clothes. Then he firmly grabbed Alois' hips and pulled him closer. He felt his cock harden and blushed. Alois felt it too. "Now this is getting interesting.. What will happen if I do this?" he moved his hand faster. Ciel moaned and blushed more. Alois grinned and unbuttoned Ciel's pants. Then he pulled them off too and threw them down on the floor. Ciel blushed as Alois stared at his erection. "Don't look at me like that Alois! It's embarrassing.." Alois chuckled and pulled Ciel's boxers down. Ciel's face turned completely red. But then he got a hold of himself and moved one of his hands from Alois' hips and down to rub his cock. Alois let out a loud moan as Ciel touched him. "Ah Ciel.. You have no idea have long I've wanted you to touch me like this.." he bend over and locked Ciel's lips with his own. Ciel pulled Alois' boxers a little bit down, only enough that his hand could slip down and stroke his cock. Alois moaned louder and broke off the kiss. "Oh my god Ciel.. It feels so good.. Please don't stop.." he said as he felt his cock harden, Ciel smirked when he felt it too. Then he pulled Alois' boxers further down and pushed him backwards so he was the one who was laying down. Alois blushed at the sudden change of positions.

They both turned their heads again and saw Sebastian and Claude. They were in the same position as themselves on the other couch, just opposite. It was Claude who was on top. Ciel caught Sebastian's eyes and they exchanged looks. Then Ciel nodded and Sebastian willingly spread his legs. "I'm ready Claude.. Take me.." Claude looked at him for a second, but then thrusted his cock roughly into Sebastian's ass. Sebastian moaned loud and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck. Then Ciel's focus went back to Alois, who was still looking at them. "Don't you want to try that too Alois?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Alois looked up at him. "You don't even have to ask.." Alois blushed but spread his legs. Ciel smiled devilishly and let the tip slide into Alois' ass. Alois moaned loud. "Ah.. Ciel.." Ciel smirked but stayed where he was. Alois looked confused at him. "Why aren't you moving Ciel?.." Ciel smirked more. "Because I want to hear you beg me to move.. I want to hear you beg for more.." Alois' face turned slight red. "I-I want you to f-fuck me Ciel.. P-please.. I-I beg you.." Ciel smiled devilishly. "Very well then Alois.. Prepare yourself.." and then he thrusted his cock deep into Alois' tight ass. They both moaned loud. "Ah Alois.. You're so fucking tight!" Alois blushed. "Oh my god.. It feels so good Ciel.. Please don't stop.." Ciel thrusted faster and harder. Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders and sank his nails deep into them and left marks. Ciel screamed a little in please from Alois' nails in his shoulders. They could hear Sebastian and Claude's voices from across the room. They were both moaning loud too. And Sebastian screamed: "Ah Claude! Fuck me harder! Be as rough as you want to.. Just please don't stop.." Ciel chuckled and thrusted harder into Alois' ass. Alois screamed in pleasure. "Oh my god Ciel! Don't stop.. It's amazing!" Ciel reached out for Alois' cock and began to stroke it while thrusting faster and harder. Alois moaned loud and sank his nails even deeper into Ciel's shoulders. "Mmm Ciel.. If you keep doing that I'm going to cum!" Ciel smirked. "Then cum for me Alois.. Cum as much as you want.." he stroked Alois' cock faster as he thrusted the fastest and hardest he could. "Ah.. I'm going to cum too Alois! Let's cum together!" he made one last thrust and came hard inside Alois' ass. Then he stroked Alois' cock and made him cum all over his hand and Alois' own stomach. Ciel pulled his cock out and slowly licked Alois' stomach. Alois' body shivered by the touch of Ciel's tongue.

On the other side of the room, Sebastian moaned loud. "Oh my god Claude.. Yes.. Harder.." Claude smirked and granted Sebastian's request. He thrusted harder and deeper and caused Sebastian to scream in pleasure. "Ah Claude.. A-amazing! It's so deep inside!" Claude smiled devilishly. Then he grabbed Sebastian's hard cock and began to stroke while thrusting hard and fast into Sebastian's ass. Sebastian moaned loud. "Ah.. My god Claude.. I'm about to cum!" Sebastian let out a loud moan as Claude stroked his cock faster. "Go on then Sebastian.. Cum for me.." Claude whispered in Sebastian's ear. Claude moved his hand faster and squeezed Sebastian's cock a little. Sebastian screamed a little in pleasure and came on Claude's hand and his own stomach. Claude continued to thrust fast and hard into Sebastian's ass. "Ah Sebastian.. You're so tight.. I'm going to cum!" he made a few last thrusts and came in Sebastian's ass. They both moaned loud. "It felt so good Claude.. Your sticky semen is inside me.. You're amazing.." Claude smirked. "Why thank you Sebastian.. I hope you enjoyed it." then he bend down to lick the cum off Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian's body shivered and he moaned silently as Claude's tongue moved around on his stomach. He turned his head to see that Ciel and Alois were looking at him and Claude. Sebastian's cheeks turned red and he quickly looked away again. Then he could hear them giggle and he turned his head again. Now they were tickling each other. Sebastian sighed. He had never been allowed to tickle Ciel.. He felt a bit jealous of Alois but decided to ignore it. But Ciel would certainly pay for this later. The thought made Sebastian smirk a bit. Then he pushed Claude backwards so he was on top himself now. Claude gasped at the sudden change of position. Sebastian smirked. "I guess it's my turn to pleasure you mow Claude.. Are you ready?" Claude blushed a little and nodded lightly. "Yes.. I'm ready Sebastian.." Then Sebastian thrusted his cock deep into Claude's ass. They both moaned, but Claude moaned loudest.

Ciel stopped tickling Alois and looked over at Sebastian and Claude. Alois stopped tickling Ciel and looked at them too. Then he smirked and pushed Ciel backwards down onto the couch, then Alois got on top of him and looked down on him with a big devilish smile on his face. Ciel blushed and looked right into his clear, blue eyes. "W-wait Alois.." Ciel stuttered. Alois tilted his head. "Oh c'mon mow Ciel.. You just had fun fucking me.. Now it's my turn to have fun.." Ciel blushed more. "oh.. Alright then Alois.. Have your fun.." Ciel spread his legs and whispered. "Take me Alois.. Right now I'm all yours.. Please, I beg you.." Alois smirked and teasingly placed the tip of his cock at Ciel's ass. Ciel moaned. "Ah Alois.. Don't tease me like that... Hurry up and thrust it in.. I'll go crazy if you don't.." Alois looked down at him and smirked. "Oh really? Well.. I guess I better thrust it in then.." Ciel blushed and moaned loud when Alois thrusted his cock into his ass. "Oh my god Alois... Ah... Hng.. Don't stop.." Alois smiled devilishly and thrusted faster and harder. Ciel moaned louder and bit his lip. "Oh god yes Alois.. Harder!" Alois smirked. "Oh really Ciel? Are you enjoying that much?" Ciel turned his head away and tried to hide his blushing face. Alois chuckled. "I'll take that as a "yes" then.. Do you want me to continue?" Ciel blushed and made a light nod. "Y-yes please Alois.. I want you to keep fucking me.. Violate me.. Be as rough as you want to Alois!" Alois gasped and looked surprised down at Ciel. "A-are you sure?.. I don't want to hurt you.." Ciel looked back at him at stared directly into Alois' blue eyes. "Yes Alois.. It's okay, I'll be fine.. Just please fuck me harder!" Alois obeyed and thrusted the fastest and hardest he could. Ciel screamed in pleasure. Alois stopped for a moment. "Ciel.. Can you please get on your hands and knees for me?" he blushed as he said it and pulled his cock out, but Ciel willingly obeyed. He turned around and got on his hands and knees, wiggling teasingly with his ass. "C'mon Alois.. I know you want to.." Alois didn't hesitate the slightest and thrusted his cock deep into Ciel's ass again. Ciel screamed in pleasure again and clenched his fists. Alois thrusted hard and fast. They both moaned loud and Alois reached down between Ciel's legs to stoke his cock. Ciel gasped at Alois' touch. "Ah.. Your hand is so cold Alois!" Alois chuckled. "Then I'll have to do something to warm it up.. Don't you think Ciel?" Ciel blushed an moaned as an answer. Alois smirked and moved his hand a bit faster as he thrusted harder. Ciel screamed out in pleasure and kept begging Alois to keep going. They both moaned loud and Alois could feel he was about to cum. "Ah Ciel... I'm going to cum!" Ciel moaned louder. "Ah.. Do it Alois. Cum in my ass! I beg you!" Alois made e few more hard thrusts and came hard inside Ciel's ass. "Oh my god.. It's so deep inside me Alois!" Ciel cried. After Alois came, he kept moving his hand and stroked Ciel's cock faster, squeezing it a little. Ciel moaned loud. "Hng.. I-I'm about to cum too Alois!" Alois squeezed Ciel's a bit more and moved his had the fastest he could. "Ah.. ALOIS!" Ciel cried out as he came. Alois removed his hand from Ciel's cock and licked his fingers. "Mmm.. Simply delicious Ciel.. Your juices taste so sweet.. Now I want to taste more.. Please let me.." he flipped Ciel back onto the couch and started slowly sucking Ciel's cock. Ciel's body trembled with pleasure as Alois sucked his cock. "Oh my god Alois.. Ah.. It feels so good.." Ciel knew he was blushing, because he could feel his cheeks get warm. Alois sucked a little faster and caused Ciel to let out a deep moan. "Mmm Alois.. Please.. I want more.." Alois smirked a little at the sound of Ciel begging. Then he sucked faster and a bit harder while stroking Ciel's thigh. Ciel moaned louder as Alois sucked harder and faster. "Ah.. Alois.. I'm about to cum!" Alois then began to lick the tip and used the other hand, the one that wasn't stroking Ciel's thigh, to stroke Ciel's cock. Ciel moaned loud. "Ah.. Fuck! I'm going to cum Alois!" Ciel cried out and came in Alois' mouth. Alois smirked and licked his lips. "It really is tasty Ciel.." Ciel felt himself blush.

Across the room, they could hear Sebastian and Claude moaning. Suddenly Claude screamed. "Oh god yes! Fuck me harder Sebastian! Violate my ass..!" Ciel and Alois chuckled. Then they helped each other get dressed again. But Alois had another costume ready instead of Hannah's clothes. When they had dressed each other, they sat back and watched Sebastian and Claude.

Sebastian looked down at Claude and smirked. "Are we enjoying ourselves Claude?" Claude nodded and moaned. Sebastian smiled devilishly and stopped moving. He stayed still with only the tip inside. Claude groaned. "W-why did you stop Sebastian?.." But Sebastian didn't answer, he just kept smirking. And then without any kind of warning, Sebastian thrusted his cock back deep inside Claude's ass. Claude screamed in please. "Ah.. Yes.. P-please.. Give me m-more.." Sebastian grinned and thrusted hard and fast. They both moaned loud and Sebastian could that he was about to cum. He thrusted as hard and as fast as he could. "Ah Claude... I'm about to cum!" Claude blushed. "P-please do Sebastian.. Please cum in my ass..." Sebastian moaned loud and came in Claude's ass.

He carefully pulled his cock out. They were both panting and breathed heavily. "That was fucking amazing Sebastian.. I've never experienced that much pleasure..!" Claude's cheeks were burning hot and completely red. Sebastian smiled. "The pleasure was all mine Claude.." the they got dressed again too and Sebastian walked over to his master and whispered in such a low voice, that only Ciel could hear it. "You'll get punished for this when we get home master.." when he saw Ciel's face, he chuckled silently. "Oh my.. Is the young master scared?" Ciel hissed back. "I'm absolutely not!" Sebastian chuckled again. "Alright my lord." Ciel glared at Sebastian for a little while and then turned to face Alois. "Thank you so much for inviting me! So far I've enjoyed everything.. And I must say.. The decorations are really beautiful!" Alois smiled. "Thank you very much Ciel!" They smiled at each other for a while and then they slowly walked out of the room, with Sebastian and Claude behind them. Then they both entered the great ball hall and all the other guests clapped. Before taking his leave to meet his guests, Alois whispered to Ciel. "That sure was fun right? We must do it again!" then Alois walked away and left Ciel speechless. Soon after, Claude entered the hall with the biggest cake Ciel had ever seen. It looked like it could hide a whole person. Then all the lights got turned off, except from the one right above the cake. Everyone stared at the cake in silence. And then the Hannah suddenly popped out from the cake. "Happy Halloween everyone! And thank you for coming to my master's Halloween party!" there was a tiny moment of silence, but then the applause broke out.

The rest of the party went quite fast by and soon it was time to head home. Ciel and Sebastian went to search for their servants and found them out in the kitchen. "Have you three been hiding out here the whole party?" Ciel asked a bit shocked. The three servants nodded lightly and Ciel sighed. "Oh well.. Get your things, we're going home." they rushed out of the kitchen. Ciel sighed loudly. "Jeez.. Those three idiots.." Sebastian laughed silently. Then he pinned Ciel up against the wall and kissed him passionately. Ciel's cheeks turned completely red. Sebastian chuckled a little and then kissed Ciel again, this time a little softer. Then the other servants returned and they went home to their own manor.


End file.
